Transaction account issuers attempt to identify and reject fraudulent authorization requests in order to reduce fraud. Traditionally, a merchant submits an authorization request to the transaction account issuer to complete a transaction. The authorization request typically contained information that identifies the transaction account of a consumer (e.g., an account identifier) and the merchant (e.g., a merchant identifier).
To detect fraud, transaction account issuers may create fraud detection variables used for fraud detection based on the transaction history and/or transaction pattern of each consumer and/or each merchant. The fraud detection variables may be used to predict whether a transaction is fraudulent in response to an authorization request for a transaction being received from a merchant. The fraud detection variables must be updated periodically to increase their fraud detection effectiveness, and/or to reflect new transaction information between consumers and merchants received by the transaction account issuers. Updating the fraud detection variables may be completed manually, which may be an onerous process. As such, with updating fraud detection variables being traditionally difficult and time-consuming, the fraud detection variables may not be updated as often as would be optimal to create the most effective fraud detection variables, and to reflect the most current transaction history received by the transaction account issuers.